girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-17 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- WELP, So much for your cover, Higgs. Additionally, I predict that Prende's Lantern is being used here and is instrumental in framing Agatha. Unfortunately for the true culprit... Wooster knows about the Lantern problem. And also Tarvek in al his deviousness is here too. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:23, August 17, 2018 (UTC) : Nah, Tarvek or Dimo or someone will cut Agatha off before she spills the beans. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:28, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :: Or Higgs himself. But anyway, she doesn't know the real beans. I guess it would be an embarassment, though, even if she just spoke of him as a Wulfenbach minion. But I'd be more worried about Zeetha jumping into his arms! Bkharvey (talk) 06:13, August 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: Because of Lucrezia, Agatha isn't supposed to know the . Bigger issue than Wooster finding out Higgs is not just a Tea Boy in the British Navy. Tarvek's most likely move is to smother Agatha's words with a kiss then whisper to her to not expose Higgs. Zeetha, on the other hand, will be a problem. She is smart and just might restrain herself to ask Higgs quietly, "What are you doing here?" --Fred1740 (talk) 10:33, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: Castle hinted enough to Zeetha that Higgs is a sneaky type with his "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you" bit. I think she's savvy enough to keep her... self off of him until a more discrete time where she wouldn't blow his cover. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:42, August 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: Also, Agatha doesn't know how many Jäger Generals there are, much less there is a secret one. She has only met four and Gkikka only said there were more than . --Fred1740 (talk) 10:42, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: Actually, it's very important that Wooster not find out even that Higgs is (was, really, I guess?) a Wulfenbach sailor. Because then it'll be obvious to him that Tarvek's imitation of Bertie Wooster was a ploy to get Higgs, specifically, into the dome, and then he'll wonder why. And once he really starts looking into it, he'll discover how invulnerable Higgs is, and eventually he'll have enough evidence to make it as obvious to him as it was to us even before the confrontation with Tarvek that Higgs is at least a Jäger, and probably a General, especially since he knows enough about the Generals to interrupt their meeting with Boris. Bkharvey (talk) 09:18, August 18, 2018 (UTC) So, changing the subject slightly, how come Lord Snackleford says "Yes, sir" to Wooster? Wooster may be the police, but he's still a commoner. (And not a spark, so even by Castle Wulfenbach School standards, he's below Snacky in the pecking order.) I would have expected "Yes, Mr. Wooster" as the polite form of address from a nobleman to a respected common person. Bkharvey (talk) 22:37, August 17, 2018 (UTC) : Wooster is a Military Officer. He has a rank. He is wearing a uniform. He only got into the dome because he is an officer. He was placed in charge of the investigation. How else should he be addressed? --Fred1740 (talk) 23:27, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :: If you look back, you'll see that I actually answered your rhetorical question. Another possible answer: "Yes, officer." Or "Yes, Commander," if Snacky knows Wooster's specific rank. I admit I'm not British, but if all those whodunits I've read are any guide, a Lord does not address a commoner as "sir." Bkharvey (talk) 03:13, August 18, 2018 (UTC) :: ... (Unless, of course, the lord is employed in the military, or the police, like Lord-and-Inspector Lynley, in which case he does address his superior officers as "sir" or "ma'am.") Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey, it suddenly occurs to me (mainly because I leave for my flight in seven hours and I haven't started packing yet), we know that the official story is that Tarvek is bringing Higgs, but Agatha has no reason to suspect that, so either (1) "you've brought" is addressed to Wooster, or (2) the Foglios are jerking our chains and panel 1 Monday is going to be Agatha saying "that book I wanted to read" or something equally innocuous. (Or, yes, maybe they haven't actually thought it through that carefully.) Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, August 18, 2018 (UTC) 4 hours to departure, but at least I've started packing. Anyway, what this paragraph is really about is that it's kind of rude to say "you're alive!" to a friend. I learned this first-hand by embarrassing myself upon meeting a friend just out of the hospital. If Agatha had been better brought up she'd know that you're allowed to say "I'm glad to see you're alive" but that "you're alive!" with the exclamation point audible makes it sound as if you were expecting the contrary. Bkharvey (talk) 09:24, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Well I'm sure you'll all be happy to learn that I got packed just in time by pulling an all-nighter. But I've just noticed: "personnel files"? Are the members of the Society employees? 00:24, August 20, 2018 (UTC)